


the end of my sweet dream

by Kaiyote



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: "it was sort of beautiful." "it really was." (queliot vidlet.)
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Kudos: 10





	the end of my sweet dream

**Author's Note:**

> song: "sweet dream" by greg laswell


End file.
